Stockholm syndrome at its finest
by CanadasButt
Summary: Things take a turn for the worse when Matthew finds himself in an inescapable situation when he's kidnapped by Alfred and Ivan, two men who swear that they love him. IvanxMatthewxAlfred Warnings: Torture, mental and physical abuse, non-con
1. Chapter 1

They took away all his senses.

First, They locked him up in the cold, dark room with his hands and legs tied together. They took his clothes, leaving him cold and exposed. His cheek pressed into the concrete floor. The only noise he could hear was the creaking of the floorboards above him.

Next They covered his eyes with a cloth and plugged his ears. His paranoia grew from there.

It was dark.

So dark.

He couldn't see or hear anything- they could kill him at any time and he would be unaware of it.

He grew afraid of the dark that was choking him.

Lastly, They ball gagged him, keeping his sobs to low whimpers.

He didn't have any control.

Whenever They came into the room they teased him with small touches, bringing him to tears that stained his blindfold and screams that made his jaw sore and wouldn't pass the ball gag.

They only cared for his needs enough to keep him alive.

Matthew lost track of how long he had been in the damned room. He only slept when he was tired and there was no system in which They attended him.

Two weeks, maybe more, is how long he assumed he had been locked up. He was right.

On the first day of the third week They took off his ball gag, being treated by Matthew's pathetic sobs and begs.

"Puh-Please, do-don't leave me- p-please! Not a-again!" Matthew begged as he squirmed towards the closest. Fresh tears stained his cheeks.

A low chuckle sounded throughout the room, but Matthew couldn't hear it.

A hand was placed on his head, stroking his soft locks in a loving way. Another hand wiped tears from his cheeks. Another hand rid him of an ear plug.

"Oh, Mattvey, we can't do that." A voice heavily accented with a Russian accent spoke.

"Yeah, Mattie! You tried escaping- you almost did! You were almost free, Mattie." The second, much louder voice spoke out, sounding like it was almost taunting Matthew. "You need to be punished, Mattie. Until you learn how much you need us."

"How much you love us. We love you, Mattvey." The Russian voice purred by his ear.

"I lo-love you!" Matthew choked between sobs. "I-Ivan, Al-Alfred, please! I need you..."

There were two pairs of laughter.

"We know, Mattvey. We know."

The earplugs were put back in his ears and the ball gag was in his mouth again, blocking off a desperate scream.

...

Ivan returned the next day.

Matthew had pushed himself back into a corner and had curled in on himself. He was shaking and whimpering. The sight caused a sad smile to find its way onto Ivan's features.

"My dear Mattvey." He purred, not caring that the trembling teen couldn't hear him. "I love you so much. I'm doing this for your own good. I love you..."

Ivan approached his love and pulled out the earplugs.

Matthew's breath hitched.

Ivan pulled off the blindfold, staring into the beautiful amethystine orbs that blinked up at him.

Matthew blinked away the haze from not being able to see for over a week and returned Ivan's stare.

It was hard to see without his glasses.

Matthew's eyes swelled with stinging tears.

"Hello, my love." Ivan grinned menacingly down at the poor boy.

Ivan unclasped the ball gag and replaced it with his own lips.

Matthew desperately returned the kiss, wriggling forward to press his body against the Russian mans.

It was over too soon for either of them, but Ivan had a job to do.

When he retreated from the dark room a whimper escaped from Matthew, turning into a hoarse cry when Ivan returned, a metallic object scraping against the concrete ground.

Matthew pressed himself against the wall, his eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth opening and closing rapidly as he cried out pleas.

"I'm doing this for you!" Ivan murmured, voice sounding regretful, as he grabbed Matthew by his golden locks and pulling him forward. His head smashed painfully against the concrete and Ivan kicked Matthew onto his back. Without waiting another moment Ivan brought the pipe down into Matthews gut, bringing his strangled cry to a halt.

He repeated the action, not using even half of his full strength.

"You tried to leave us, Mattvey!" Ivan hissed through clenched teeth as he continued bashing down onto Matthew, eventually throwing the bloodied pipe off to the side and attacking him with his strong kicks. "Do you know how that makes us feel? We've been doing so much for you, and thats how you show your gratitude? We have to punish you, now. We have to show you how much you need us. How much you love us!"

One of his kicks sent Matthew into the stone wall.

"I'm sorry!" Matthew wailed, lowering his head in an attempt to cover himself from Ivan's blows. "I-I'm sorry, Ivan! I lo-love you!"

Ivan had stopped attacking him, instead staring down at the bleeding, crying, trembling heap.

"You better." Ivan smiled much like someone would to a child. He stroked Matthews swollen cheek. "I love you, too, my sunflower."

Much to Matthews dismay, Ivan left.

...

Alfred was the one to enter the room to care to Matthews wounds.

He walked up to the shaking pile, lovingly picking him up and cradling Matthew to his chest.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Alfred asked, pulling cleansing wipes out of the first aid kit he had with him. He started wiping blood from Matthews wounds.

"...Yes, Al-Alfred." Matthew murmured, his raw hands balling into fists and wishing he could cling to his brother and never let go.

"Are you ever going to try and escape?" Alfred urged, discarding the dirty cloth and retrieving a clean one.

"...No..."

Alfred smirked and kissed the golden locks. "Why?"

"...Because I ne-need you... I lo-love you..."

Alfred's smirk grew and he finished patching up Matthews wounds.

"Good boy... Good boy. You're going to have some beautiful bruises. Don't worry, they will fade soon enough. I love you." Alfred stood up, the small and frail body of Matthew in his arms.

He left the room- the basement- and walked up a small flight of stairs. The bright lights caused Matthew to flinch into Alfred. Alfred walked into the living room where Ivan was sitting on the couch and reading a book in Russian.

He looked up when he heard Alfred approaching and grinned at the boy in his arms.

Alfred gently eased Matthew onto his own feet and he slowly stumbled to Ivan. He sunk to the ground by his legs and put his head on his thighs.

"I'm sorry," Matthew croaked out. "I love you."

"And I, you, my sunflower." Ivan pulled the small bundle up onto his lap, bringing their lips together with breathtaking passion.

The kiss wasn't left one-sided, and Matthew eagerly opened his mouth to let Ivan's prodding tongue in.

Alfred, feeling left out, came behind the two others and wrapped his arms around Matthews waist, his fingers ghosting below his belly button and just above his crotch.

Matthew groaned softly and rolled his head back onto Alfred's shoulder.

"Wow, Mattie!" Alfred laughed softly. "You're reacting so nicely to our touches."

Ivan chuckled and bucked his hips up, adoring Matthews cute reaction.

"You missed this, da?" Ivan teased while leaning forward to clasp one of Matthews pert nipples in his mouth.

Matthew mewled.

Alfred's hands wandered lower till they were rubbing against the base of his hardening prick.

"Please..." Matthew moaned out, his hips bucking up to try and get Alfred to touch him.

"Please what?" Alfred murmured into his ear, latching his teeth to the area just below.

"Touch me... M-More." Matthew begged as he wiggled in the two men's grasp.

Alfred finally complied and wrapped his hand around Matthews cock, pumping him a few times.

Ivan brought two fingers up to Matthews mouth and he eagerly took them in, sucking and coating them with saliva.

Ivan pulled the digits out with a wet pop and brought them to Matthews beautiful backside.

He slid one of the fingers in, thrusting in and out a few times before adding the second.

"Fuck... Always so tight, Mattvey!" Ivan cooed and latched onto another nipple.

Matthew cried out, pushing himself onto the fingers and whining when they were pulled out.

Sometimeduring Ivan's time preparing Matthew, Alfred had pulled away and unzipped his trousers to let his rock hard length out. He pressed his body flush against Matthew's and hooked his arms under his knees, pulling him up off of Ivan, spreading his legs so the Russian man could see all of him.

Ivan licked his lips like a predator going in for the kill and unleashed his erection from his pants. He stood up and grabbed Matthew's ankles, pressing against him and squishing him against Alfred.

He slowly eased his thick length into Matthew, earning a whine mixed with pain and pleasure. He managed to press himself balls deep into his younger lover in record time, earning himself strangled moans.

"Wait," Alfred grumbled just before Ivan had the chance to pull out and thrust back in. "I want to try something."

Alfred pressed his finger into Matthews tight hole, forcing it more open than its ever been.

In a bout of confusion Matthew twisted his head to stare down at his aching ass.

Alfred thrust his finger in a mere few times before pulling out completely, replacing his finger with his cock.

"W-Wha- Ah!" Matthew was cut off by a loud shriek when Alfred shoved himself into him alongside Ivan. It hurt. It felt like his ass was getting split in two.

He wanted it to stop.

But he didn't.

Matthew had to be brave and go through with this to pleasure both his lovers, Ivan and Alfred. If he didn't they would be angry and punish him. He wanted to make them happy.

The other two waited a few moments for Matthew's rapid trembling to cease, and they took that as a sign to start bucking into him at a controlled pace.

Matthew cried out harshly, his head rolling back on his shoulders.

He had to do this.

He had to do this for Ivan and Alfred.

**Wow okay what even is this?**

**I'm sick and tired and my keyboard broke. **

**Yeah, I wrote this on my phone, that's why it's so short and crappy. **

**Since my keyboard is broken I probably won't be updating 'If they won't notice him, maybe they'll notice his body' until I get a new one. **

**I'm sorry, please be patient!**

**This will probably just be a one-shot, unless you guys want more. **

**Thank you, my bestie Tayden who helped me upload this even though she hates it (heart)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**


	2. Chapter 2

How did he end up in a situation like this, with two men wildly thrusting into him in a house far away from any civilization where they had brought him against his will?

To his dismay, he could feel his hardened member bouncing in the heated air between him and Ivan as he and Alfred fucked him. Both of their cocks were in him so deep and it hurt so much. The only thing egging him on was Alfred pumping his cock and Ivan lapping his nipples, but he wasn't sure that it was just their sweat and precum dripping down his thighs.

Each animalistic thrust rammed his sensitive prostate, causing Matthew to cry out sharply. Alfred lowered his hand down Matthew's length to cup his stiffening balls. That brought the blond boy to completion, arching his aching back and digging his blunt nails into Ivan's shoulders as he dirtied Ivan and his stomach with his seed.

His orgasm caused a laugh from behind.

"Always so sensitive, huh, Mattie?" Alfred teased, the tightening of Matthew's hole pushing him to thrust harder and faster into the wet heat.

"Da, never took much for him to-" A grunt interrupted Ivan's sentence. "Cum."

"I'm not that far behind." Alfred panted harshly into the limp Matthew's ear. After his orgasm he had fallen back against Alfred, his body giving in on him. His glassy eyes stared into the lustful purple voids of Ivan.

Alfred pulled harder on Matthew's legs, forcing him to bend more.

Each man came into Matthew with a moan, reluctantly pulling out of him (a sly comment coming from Alfred on how damn sexy Matthew looked with sperm trailing down his legs) and resting the weary boy on the couch.

They sat on either side of him, somehow wiggling around till one half of Matthew was on each of their laps.

The boy stared straight ahead at the blank television, and, mumbling a small 'I love you...' to his captors, he remembered how this came to be.

... Four months back ...

A fist in his gut caused Matthew to topple onto his knees, his thin-framed glasses slipping and falling off of his face.

Matthew didn't look up at his bullies.

He knew the blank expression on his face would only anger them more.

"You stupid cocksucker!" Someone spat at him. "Look at someone when they are talkin' to you!"

Matthew slowly raised his head and stared up at the three other teenage boys.

A fist connected with his babyish face, causing him to reel over and pinch the bridge of his now bloody nose.

"I bet you like this, huh? I bet you would like it more with our dicks in your mouth, you fucking faggot!"

Out of all the things he could be picked on, why the fact that he likes men?

"You're such a faggot no one in the school even notices you! They don't want to catch your faggot-ness."

A smile found its way upon Matthew's features and he raised his head. Blood was smeared from his nose to his lips and chin.

"Those are the best insults you can manage? Seriously? Pre-schoolers could do better." Matthew said with a smirk. He knew better than to urge his attackers on like this, but he couldn't resist.

He couldn't see the rage flash on the ugly faces of the three other teens since he wasn't wearing glasses, but before they could do anything a larger than life voice spoke behind Matthew.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

Matthew felt his stomach drop (in a good way) when he instantly recognized the voice of his older brother, Alfred.

Alfred had always been better than Matthew. He had more friends, he was more popular, and, even though he was dumber, he had the better life. He was older than Matthew by five years and had graduated, though his name stayed behind, weather it be good or bad.

"Shit..." Matthew heard one of his prosecutors mutter. "We're gonna get you back good next time, Matt."

He heard their footfalls retreating but Matthew was already stumbling his way into Alfred's arms.

"Where did they hurt you?" Alfred asked quietly while brushing Matthew's hair to the side. "And where are your glasses?"

Matthew shrugged to both of the questions, instead just wiping blood off of his face.

Alfred frowned and pulled his baby brother into a tight hug before pulling away to look for his glasses.

It was awkward to admit, and Matthew would never do so, but Alfred was his best, and probable only, friend. He had been ever since they were little.

People found it fun to use Matthew as a punching bag, but Alfred and his gang of friends were always there to help out the poor boy. Because of all his poor experiences with other kids, Matthew became quite shy and poor at socializing. Matthew didn't find the need to socialize if he had Alfred with him. Though, more often than not Alfred could be a little possessive, not telling when Matthew needed his alone time.

That was just Alfred, though, and Matthew wouldn't change him for the world.

Over the years Matthew became quite close to Alfred's ragtag group of friends. He wouldn't even call them friends.

Arthur seemed to hate everyone, Francis was a jolly old pervert that pissed everyone (especially Arthur) off, Ivan was scary and hard to talk with, and Gilbert and Alfred were just annoying.

Matthew was the glue that held them all together. Everyone adored the small, shy boy, and they protected him like a set of personal body guards.

They couldn't always be with him, though, like times like right after or during school.

Alfred returned to Matthew and slipped the glasses onto his face.

Matthew stared at him and sniffled up blood that was still leaking from his nostrils.

"I hate this..." He mumbled, reaching under his glasses to gingerly rub his eyes. "Why can't I be normal?"

"No one is normal, Mattie!" Alfred cooed, once again pulling his brother into an embrace. "I love you just the way you are."

Another odd thing about Alfred is that he always insisted on telling Matthew how much he loved him.

"Ah, is little Mattvey hurt?"

Matthew turned his head, still locked in a hug with Alfred, and smiled.

Ivan Braginski.

Probably the scariest man Matthew knew.

Though it was more like those bulldog documentaries where they explain how that they are cute and cuddly, just like other dogs. Ivan was definitely a bulldog.

Ivan had been with Alfred and Matthew from the start, trying to escape a drunken father in the safe haven of his neighbours house. Ivan had instantly taken a liking to the small baby Matthew, the admiration sticking throughout their years together. He was kind of like a second brother.

If anyone touched Matthew, Ivan would be on the scene to stop them.

It was terrifying, and Matthew always found himself having to beg the large mountain of a man to stop.

"N-No, I'm fine." Matthew insisted with a shaky breath. "Just some assholes calling names. Alfred broke it up."

Ivan seemed skeptical for a moment, though he approached the still hugging duo and joined them.

"That is good. I love little Mattvey."

The same situation was with Ivan- always insisting to tell Matthew how much he loved him.

From what Arthur said, Ivan and Alfred never got along when Matthew wasn't around, but when the younger boy showed up it was like they were best pals.

Matthew was okay with that. If this was how he would spend high school, with a group of graduates, so be it.

...

The next day was Saturday.

Matthew could sleep in.

Well, he could, if only he hadn't be awoken by Alfred who was shaking him wildly.

"What...?" Matthew groggily groaned, rolling onto his side so his back would be facing his annoying older brother.

"Me and Ivan have a surprise for you!" Alfred said joyously, sounding like an eager child on Christmas morning. "We worked really hard on it."

Matthew heaved himself onto his other side to squint at his brother. "Fine... But it better not be a cake made out of burgers." The tired teen grumbled and hesitantly pulled on his thin glasses.

"Oh, no. We have to drive there. And its a surprise, so you gotta out on a blindfold!" Alfred grinned from ear-to-ear and pulled Matthew out of his room, not even letting the poor boy change out of his sleeping attire; soccer shorts and a wife beater. Matthew complained of how hungry he was when they were passing by the kitchen to get to the front door.

Out front Ivan was waiting for them, leaning against his blue raptor, a bottle of Vodka in one hand and his famous pink scarf in the other. When he spotted Alfred pulling his reluctant sibling out of their house he grinned and pushed off of the vehicle.

"Ah! Mattvey is coming. Good. Mattvey knows he will have to put this on, da?" Ivan grinned at his small companion, raising his scarf and waving it in front of Matthew's face.

"Yeah. I don't get why you have to blindfold me, though. Unless your trying to recreate those videos where parents trick their kids by saying they are going to the dentist when they are actually going to Disney land." Matthew huffed, not fighting when Ivan pulled his glasses off the bridge of his nose and wrapped the soft fabric around his eyes.

Ivan and Alfred didn't respond to that, only pulling Matthew into the back of the truck and fastening him in. Matthew felt Alfred slip in next to him and Ivan start up the engine.

Not that much later Matthew drifted off, needing to catch up on the Z's Alfred pulled him from.

He didn't know how long the trip was, for the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake for the second time that day.

"Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie!" Alfred sang happily, ecstatically unbuckling his brother and tugging him across the seat.

"Wh- Alfred, hold on! Gosh..." Matthew growled under his breath as he found his footing to clamber out of the truck.

When he was freed from the vehicle he first thing he smelt was the trees and felt the soft ground under his bare feet.

Oh, great. He didn't even have shoes.

The beautiful silence stunned him, the only sound being the songs from the birds around them.

If Ivan and Alfred took him camping then Matthew was very amused.

"Okay, okay, come forward a bit and we'll take off your blindfold."

Alfred pulled the blinded Matthew forward by his arm, leading him up two steps.

A porch?

Was it a cabin?

Matthew felt Ivan brush past him and open a door.

It was a cabin.

"Did you guys-" Before he could finish his sentence, Matthew was pushed forward. His toes caught on something and he stumbled forward, his hands flailing in front of him to break his fall. He hit his knees painfully first, then his hands, on the wooden floor.

"Ow, what the Hell?" Matthew shrieked, going to pull off his blindfold only to have someone pull his wrists together with one hand and squeeze harshly, causing Matthew to cry out and try to squirm away.

"Alfred, the idiot, forgot to make preparations, so we'll be back, my sunflower." Ivan purred, pressing his lips to Matthew's palm. He grabbed the loose ends of his scarf and tied them painfully tight around Matthew's wrists, keeping his hands together and behind his back.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Matthew cried out and tried to pull himself free.

"See ya later, Mattie! Be safe, there are wild animals outside and they might break in if you're screaming." Alfred laughed.

Matthew heard two sets of footsteps leave the building and close the door, licking it behind them with a small click.

"Guys, stop, this isn't funny!" Matthew hollered and sat up on his knees. His head whipped back and forth and his chest heaved with each breath that wouldn't satisfy his lungs. "Okay, you got me! I'm freaking out! Come back and let's go!"

There wasn't a response.

Matthew managed to steadily stand on his own to feet and waddle around till he made contact with a wall. He slammed into the wall, cursing softly under his breath. There was a building pressure behind his eyes, threatening tears.

Alfred and Ivan would never do this! It was just some dumb joke!

"G-Guys, please, I promise I won't get you back for this!" Matthew begged, his throat starting to feel raw from his screeching.

The floorboards creaked.

Matthew's eyes widened and he slid down the side of the wall.

Something scratched against a window.

Matthew tried steadying his breathing, but it kept coming out in ragged gasps.

This had to be some joke!

...

Ivan and Alfred returned a day later, pushing open the door to the two story cabin while arguing amongst themselves. They both had a large bag in each hand.

At the sight of Matthew they stopped talking.

Matthew was in the middle of the front entrance, his arms awkwardly bent behind his head. His hair and blindfold were messed up, but his eyes were still covered. A trail of spit ran down the side of his mouth, but the most interesting part was the wet spot in his shorts, down his legs, and pooling around him.

"Aww! Mattie's so scared he wet himself!" Alfred cooed, his loud voice frightening Matthew awake.

Matthew didn't say a word, he only trembled. It was still only the beginning of Fall, so he couldn't be cold.

Of course he noticed the embarrassing wetness between his legs; he just pretended he didn't.

"That is natural." Ivan said, though he couldn't hide his adoring smirk. He placed the bags beside the door and Alfred did the same. "How was your night, Mattvey?"

Still no response from Matthew. Ivan frowned and gently kicked him in the side, causing him to jerk and cry out.

"Why are you doing this? It isn't funny!" Matthew felt like he was going to hyperventilate again.

"Ah, Mattie! We're not doing it for kicks, we're doing it because we love you." Alfred said gleefully.

Ivan crouched beside the frightened boy and rubbed the side he kicked, earning a small hiss and for Matthew to pull away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me! This isn't love!"

"Mattvey, don't be so cold!"

Alfred knelt on the other side of Matthew and stared at the mess he made. "We should probably clean him up now. Grab his legs. Don't look at me like that!"

A small argument broke out between them before they picked up a struggling Matthew, Ivan being cautious of the urine dripping down Matthews leg. Not that he minded. Anything coming from Matthew he loved.

They brought him up to the second floor and put him in a bathtub; one of those you see in romance novels. This certainly wasn't a romance novel (to Matthew, at least).

Ivan pulled off his soiled shorts and boxers while Alfred pulled off his top, Matthew constantly trying to hide his body.

"Don't hide from us, Mattie!" Alfred grinned and wrapped his arms around Matthew, right under his armpits, and pressed his hands against his nipples.

"Get the fuck away!" Matthew gasped, his struggles growing harder. "You're my brother!"

Alfred chuckled darkly and turned Matthew by his chin, smacking their lips together and forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Matthew responded by biting down.

Alfred snapped his head back and brought a hand to his mouth. "He fucking bit me!"

Ivan laughed and slapped Matthew's knee gently, in a friendly manor. "What did you expect?"

Ivan's hands moved from Matthews knees to his thighs, but they stayed there only to pin him down.

Alfred snarled something harsh under his breath, something about using the ball gag, and tugged on one of the ends of Ivan's scarf, pulling Matthew's head back to bang against the side of the tub. He yelped at the sudden action and tried turning around though his hands were still tied behind his back. And he was still blindfolded.

Alfred held him down by his shoulders, one arm wrapping around him so he could turn on the warm water to fill the tub.

"Why are you doing this...?" Matthew whimpered out, his voice cracking at the end.

As if practiced, both men laughed joyously, "Because we love you, Mattie/Mattvey!"

Matthew didn't know what demonic Cupid he was cursed with.

**Awkward cough. **

**Uh.**

**I'm still sick. My keyboard is still broken. It's 2 in the morning. **

**Forgive me ****＿**

**But here it is! Chapter 2 of the only crappy story I'm willing to do on my phone! **

**This is so lame I'm such a dweeb omg.**


	3. Chapter 3

The bath was unpleasant.

Matthew always had the two men all over him, hands trailing up and down his body when they shouldn't be, loud and gruff voices murmuring things he had tried to stop paying attention to.

Easier said than done.

"Mattie, you're the cutest thing ever! I'm so lucky to have a bro like you." Alfred laughed comically as he massaged Matthew's thighs.

_Stop that._

_You're my brother._

"Alfred, you idiot, you forgot to take off his glasses." Ivan grumbled, leaning over the side of the tub and casting a shadow over the small male so he could pluck the frames off Matthew's face.

_No._

_I need those to see._

_Please._

Matthew was now blinded to their attacks. Each time a hand was pressed to a new, vulnerable part of him he jerked and the two others laughed. Why where they laughing? Was this amusing to them?

Oh, yes, it was.

When they were satisfied with their results, Ivan and Alfred pulled the trembling teen out of the tub and drained the water. They left him on the cold floor for a moment to observe. Why wasn't there a floormatt? Matthew had a fluffy white one in his bathroom. Sometimes he would lay on it.

"Let's leave him to air dry like this!" Alfred exclaimed suddenly. "He's so cute when he's trembling!"

"N-No..." Matthew pushed out through clattering teeth. He shouldn't be this cold. Maybe fear was to blame for half of this.

"да, let us leave him like this. Stand up, Mattvey. We are going downstairs." Ivan instcructed. He stood, Alfred soon following.

"No." Matthew repeated, thanking the Sun that his voice stayed decently steady.

"No what?" Alfred cooed and stroked the side of Matthew's dripping head.

Matthew didn't answer.

Ivan scoffed and shared a look with Alfred that Matthew couldn't see.

"Fine then, Mattvey."

Ivan grabbed Matthew by his elbow and hoisted him to his feet and pulled him out of the bathroom. Matthew stumbled over his own feet repeatedly, but Ivan didn't stop for him. Ivan stopped in front of a door, swinging it open to show off a small, dark closet. He threw Matthew inside and Matthew was shocked by the icey coldness of the small area. Before Matthew could even collect himself, the door slammed and locked behind him.

"No- No, Ivan!" Matthew cried out, turning and banging his fists into the door. "What are you doing?" There was no response.

"Let me out!"

Matthew was in there for three days.

When the door opened, shedding light onto Matthew and making him cringe, he could only think of one thing.

He was so cold.

He didn't know who it was who picked him up and carried him into a much warmer room and onto a much, much warmer bed, but, judging from the larger physique, he assumed it was Ivan.

Ivan.

Matthew was sorry.

He wanted to tell Ivan that he was sorry, but he couldn't find his voice. Was he really sorry? Did he do anything wrong? No, Matthew didn't do anything wrong. He shouldn't need to apologize to Ivan. He wouldn't apologize to Ivan.

But if he apologized would it make Ivan happy?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Matthew chanted out softly. A heavy warm weight was placed on him. Matthew held onto the warm fabric till his knuckles turned white. Ivan placed his hand on Matthew's hair, stroking from the crown of his head to his cheek to his shoulder.

"I know you are, Mattvey." Ivan purred all too happily. The gentle hand stroking Matthew left, so did the body causing the dip in the bed. Matthew could let out the breath he was holding in when the door shut quietly.

He was still blind without his glasses, but at least he was warming up. And since he was warming up he could focus more on his other needs. He had to use the bathroom and his stomach was empty and his head hurt. After a moment of sitting in bed flexing his fingers and toes, Matthew wondered if he could get up.

Matthew had no time to think that over. The door opened and a sweet scent wafted in. Matthew's brows knit together and he forced his eyes open. His back was to the door. There was another dip in the mattress which took Matthew off guard and made him almost roll off the bed.

"Hey, Mattie." The voice was calm and didn't sound anything like Matthew's brother. It sounded like a childs father who was going to tell them their dog died. "Did you have fun in the closet? Sorry 'bout that, it must've been cold in there. I bet you're hungry, right? Yeah, you are. I can tell. But you needed to be punished, Matthew! This won't be very happy if you disobey us."

_Shut up._

_Please, shut up._

_Leave me alone._

"I brought you pancakes."

Matthew turned his head slightly to look at the blurred image of his brother. Sitting on his lap was a tray, with what could only be pancakes on it. With some difficulty, Alfred managed to sit Matthew up and wrap the blankets around him. Alfred picked something up off of the tray and shoved it onto Matthew's face, and everything became clear. Matthew's glasses.

"You can't eat all snuggled up in that blankie, Mattie, so I'm going to feed you!" Alfred said joyously, and a little too loudly. Matthew's head was still throbbing and his empty stomach was starting to ache and groan for food.

Alfred cut off a little piece of pancake and held it up on a fork in front of Matthew's face. "Come on, Mattie! Open up for the airplane!"

Matthew turned his head, refusing to be fed like a baby.

Alfred huffed and put down the fork. "Your loss!" He sighed and picked up the tray and made his way out of the room.

Matthew's stomach spoke for him. "W-Wait..." He called out in a hoarse voice. He thought Alfred hadn't heard him at first, but when he finally turned and smiled at Matthew, Matthew wasn't sure if he was happy or not.

Alfred returned to the bed and fed Matthew. It was embarrassing, but Matthew was too hungry to care. Alfred also had brought a steaming cup of hot cocoa, which he also insisted on helping Matthew drink it.

It was finally over with, so Alfred left. Not without telling Matthew how much he loved him, first.

When Matthew was sure he was alone, he cried into his hands. It wasn't much of wet tears streaking down his face; more of hiccuping and whimpering and shaking.

After the fit of crying was over, Matthew decided it would be best to try and explore. He wiggled out of the mountain of blankets and slid off of the bed. The hardwood floor was cold on his feet. A moment was needed for Matthew to adjust. He waddled over to the door and slowly twisted the knob. It was locked.

Matthew turned away from the door and looked around the room. Besides the bed, there wasn't that much to decorate the room. A bedside table, a dresser with a mirror, and another door that was most likely a closet and two windows opposite of the door. Matthew walked to the dresser, leaning over the wooden edge of it to stare at himself in the mirror.

Oh, God.

He looked disgusting.

His cheeks were flushed pink and had tear stains trailing down them. His eyes were red and puffy and drooping. There were large bags under his eyes and his hair was a matted mess. Matthew ran a hand through his hair, pulling and tugging on the knots. It was useless.

Matthew walked back to the bed as soon as he felt his headache start to return.

He plopped down upon the bed, swaddling himself in a cocoon of blankets again.

Maybe he could escape somehow. The door was locked. If he could open the windows, he could find a way to get down and then he would run to the cops! It was the perfect plan. He would just have to be very stealthy.

Matthew rolled off of the bed again and tiptoed to one of the windows. It was an old cabin, so the windows were also of an older fashion- which also meant they were easier to open. He pushed open one of the windows.

_No way._

Matthew grinned and swung his legs over the side of the frame. Luck was on his side, finally. He wiggled forward a bit more and gripped onto the sides of the window. He looked down at the ground below him. It was a bit of drop, obviously, since he was on the second floor. There was no other way down than just dropping.

With a deep breath, Matthew pushed himself over the edge. He landed painfully on his legs, though he instantly fell to this knees. He had to bite down on his hand to keep from crying out in pain. Without waiting to look at the damage done, Matthew was off.

He didn't get far before he heard voices.

"Aww, Mattvey, that was the wrong decision!"

"What did you expect, Ivan? I was hoping it wouldn't have to be like this, though!"

What in the world where they talking about? Matthew looked over his shoulder to see the two of them sitting on the porch with shit-eating grins. Matthew felt his chest tighten in ultimate panic.

"No, no, no!" He wailed, turning away when the two adults started to move. He looked back on all his gym classes. He'd had to run in worse conditions!

_Come on, Matthew!_

His breath was coming out in staggering gasps and his lungs were crying as hard as he, though he pushed himself harder and harder. The dirt road he was following seemed to go on forever and ever.

He finally saw a break in the road, dirt turning into pavement.

The weight on his shoulders almost dissappeared.

That is, until a large force knocked him down and made him skid on his stomach. Someone sat on him, and Matthew flailed. He had to escape, it was so close.

"Stop! Get off!" He screamed till his throat was raw, begging for help from anyone. He kicked and struggled harder.

The person on him grunted and rolled off.

"Ow! Fuck! My nuts!"

Matthew staggered onto his feet and tried to limp away. A large hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled his leg up, making the rest of his body fall onto the ground.

His arms and legs were pinned down, but he didn't stop struggling.

"Stop that, Mattvey. You are getting nowhere." Ivan purred into his ear.

That hit Matthew like a brick. It was impossible. He couldn't escape. Ivan and Alfred had taken all precautions. They knew Matthew would try to escape, so they waited for him. All of Matthew's adreniline left him and he lay limp, the pain from the wounds he suffered from finally getting to him.

"We knew that you would do that. Well, we didn't know! We wanted to test you, to see if you wuold escape or not, so we left the window's unlocked and waited for you!" Alfred patted Matthew's head. "You've dissapointed us, Mattie. You need to be punished again."

Fear struck Matthew's gut. He didn't want to be punished again. "N-No, please, no... I'll be good, I promise! I don't want to be punished again."

"I dunno, Mattie! You were really bad. You caused us a lot of trouble, and you hurt big bro." Alfred grabbed a handful of Matthew's hair and tugged harshly, forcing his head up. Matthew and Alfred locked eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please." Matthew whispered.

"Hmm..." Alfred said and tapped his chin. He was treating Matthew like a baby again. "If you make Alfred's owies feel better, we'll think about it."

Make his owies feel better? What did that mean? Matthew kicked Alfred in his nuts, so that could only mean one thing.

"But-" Matthew started, only to be interupted.

"No but's!" Alfred leaned back. "Do it. Now." There was a menacing tone in his voice that frightened Matthew.

The weight on his legs dissappeared. Alfred pulled Matthew onto his knees and gripped onto his hair again. "I'm waiting!" He sang.

A small sob shook Matthew as he moved closer to Alfred, his shaky hands messing with his pants and pulling them down to his knees. His boxers were quick to join the pants. Matthew's lip quivered at the sight of his brothers penis before him.

He looked up at Alfred again, who was staring down at him with eyes half-lidded.

Matthew's trembling hands grapped Alfred's dick and gently stroked him once. Matthew didn't know how to please another man like this, even though he was a homosexual he wasn't sexually active, so he did what felt good when he did it himself.

He pumped Alfred a few times, watching him grow half hard.

"Use your mouth." Alfred commanded.

Matthew cringed and slowly licked the head of his cock. He licked again, hands still working the shaft, and took a bit in his mouth. He continued that treatment, taking more in his mouth and hands working lower. It was uncomfortable for Matthew; his brother was larger than he expected.

His brother.

Matthew pulled back and coughed a bit.

He was sucking off his brother.

If he didn't he would get punished.

Matthew took him in his mouth again, sucking and pumping him. When there was hardly any room for his hands on the shaft, his hands left to play with Alfred's testicles. It was really wet. All around his mouth was spit and precum.

Surprisingly, it wasn't long before Alfred pulled back and came all over Matthew's face.

"Oh, God, I thought I'd never get to feel something as amazing as that!" Alfred laughed loudly. "I love you, Mattie. You're the best brother."

Alfred fixed himself up as Matthew coughed and sputtered and tried cleaning his face of all the sperm.

"You are not done, Mattvey. I still want some! We will finish in the house, though. I do not favour doing these things outdoors."

**Woah okay uh hey.**

**I finally updated this. **

**Sorry.**

**The bj is kind of rushed because I'm going to a skating class, so, weh.**

**Sorry again.**


End file.
